Sonic the Psycho 2: Life as Death
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: This the sequel to Sonic the Psycho. Sonic the Hedgehog is now Death. He feels guilty because he thinks that he is responsible for Tails and Amy's deaths and gets consumed by his own insanity. Will he be able to overcome it? There will be blood. Rated M for intensity.
1. Good Riddance

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 1: Good Riddance

Intro: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan

Last time...

Tails jumped in the cockpit and gave Sonic a thumbs up before he started the plane. Sonic hoped that the plane

wouldn't crash. He didn't want to reap Tails. Then, he pushed the thought out of his head because Tails hasn't had a bad

landing in months. A big meteor crashed into the plane and it exploded in midair. The meteor landed and killed all of the

people under it. Tails's broken pilot goggles fell near Sonic. The blue hedgehog was still in shock. He slashed the meteor

and saw some of the kitsune's fur. Then, he saw a bracelet that looked like a ring.

"Oh my Chaos! Tails! Amy," he yelled while tears were coming out of his eyes. He digged in the rubble and saw Amy's

battered body. Her hand was still moving. She was blinking out of one eye.

"You have to reap her, Sonic," the former Death said to him.

"No, I-"

The shrieks of Hell was able to take control of his soul.

"AAAAAHHHH! F**K!"

He couldn't think anymore or control his body, but he witnessed Amy's body getting sliced by his scythe.

The pink hedgehog stopped breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

After that, he got control of his body.

"That wasn't so hard, was it," Death said to him.

"F**K YOU!"

Sonic pointed the reaper scythe at himself.

"Wait a second! Don't do this. If you try to kill yourself as Death, you will be consumed by insanity and I will disappear to the

unknown. Let's not make any rash decisions," Death said while his sweat was dripping down his skull.

Sonic didn't care. He thought that he had nothing to live for...

He put the scythe through his head.

Now...

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!"

The blue hedgehog woke up and found himself stuck to a wall in a land of darkness. He saw his friends waving at him.

Sonic tried to wave back, but he couldn't move.

"Why won't you wave back," Tails asked.

"I-I'm t-trying," Sonic said as he was struggling to move.

"Come on, Tails. Let's go! He must be in a bad mood today or something," Amy said before her and Tails walked farther

away from Sonic.

"No! Wait," Sonic yelled. They kept walking until another Sonic ran in front of them.

"It's about time," Amy said with sigh.

The other Sonic took out a scythe and reaped them both.

"No, please stop," the real Sonic said. He tried to pull himself off of the sticky wall.

The other Sonic kept hacking away at their bodies like a demon.

"Please...stop," he shouted with tears streaming down from his eyes.

Their souls came out of their bodies and they were sent to the Underworld. Sonic was crying. The demonic hedgehog

came towards him while dragging the reaper scythe.

"Get away from me, freak," Sonic said as he tried to get off of the wall again. The demon did a silent laugh to his misery.

He raised up the reaper scythe and reaped the real Sonic. His soul came out of his body. The demon saw his pure blue

soul. He grabbed it and swallowed it whole.

"Heheheheheheheheh! Good riddance," the demon said.

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	2. Blaze and Silver's Debut

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 2: Blaze and Silver's Debut

Intro: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan

Blaze the Cat was running from mechanical sentinels in the jungle. One of them locked on to her.

"Target Acquired," the automaton said.

Blaze faced them and her hands were in flames.

"Pyro...BLAST," she shouted before the robot was consumed in the flares.

The purple cat turned around and kept running. She touched the communication device on her arm. Silver was on the monitor.

"What's taking you so long, Silver," Blaze asked before her tail was almost blasted off.

"I'm having problems of my own."

Silver was also running away from sentinels. The silver hedgehog bent a robot until it exploded with his psychokinesis as he

continued to run. The two ran into each other and an energy pulse emitted from them when they clashed.

"Ow," they both said when they felt the pain.

"Simulation over," a female computer voice said.

The robot debris and the jungle disappeared. They were in a room that had light blue lines on the wall. Red rings were carved

into the floor.

"That was great! The only part that wasn't was when we bumped into each other," Silver said as he was rubbing his head

and putting some hairs in place.

"Yeah!"

Blaze and Silver walked out of Blaze's castle.

"Hey, Blaze! We should visit Sonic and the others," Silver said with excitement (or too much euphoria).

"That sounds great. It's been a while. Let me call Tails to give him a heads up."

Blaze switched her communication device to an advanced setting to communicate across dimensions.

"Miles "Tails" Prower (Miles per hour LOL) please come in," Blaze said on the comm device.

All they saw was static.

"That's never happened before," Blaze said with a bit of suspicion.

"Maybe it's broken. Let me try."

Silver did it and the same thing happened.

"I guess we should just go. It would be a pleasant surprise," Silver said.

"I hope they like surprises..."

Meanwhile...

Death (Sonic) woke up in the middle of a street. He saw a lot of cars that were wedged in other cars. Many people were

killed or buried in metal.

"Did I do this," Sonic asked himself.

"Yes, you did. You should rot in Hell," his insanity said (answered his own question).

"I knew it. I am a pitiful bastard. How many people will I kill before I kill myself off?"

"Don't worry, you're not a bad guy."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're a PATHETIC PIECE OF S**T! Now shut the f**k up and reap or else I will make sure your other friends

end up the same as _they_ did."

Sonic got up, grabbed his scythe, and ran to find his next kill.

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	3. Where's Sonic?

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 3: Where's Sonic?

Intro theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan

Blaze and Silver used the teleporter that Tails made for them. They ended up on Angel Island. Silver looked at Knuckles

eating fish.

"Hey, Knuckles," Silver shouted.

"Hey, Silver and Blaze! Why are you guys here," Knuckles asked after he grabbed another fish.

"We wanted to see Sonic," Blaze said.

Knuckles dropped the fish and hid his face. He started to cry a little, but Silver and Blaze didn't seem to notice.

"Sonic disappeared," Knuckles said while wiping away his tears.

"Oh...What about Tails or Amy," Silver asked.

Knuckles only looked at the Master Emerald. He didn't say anything. The red echidna gestured for them to leave him alone.

Blaze and Silver left in confusion.

They went to Shadow's house. Rouge answered the door.

"Hey, guys. Need anything," she asked.

"Do you know where Sonic is," Silver asked.

"No. I haven't seen Big Blue in days. Shadow might know where he is. Come on in."

The two saw Shadow holding a green Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, Shadow," Blaze and Silver said in unison.

"Whatever," he said with displeasure, "I thought you guys were Faker."

"Nope," Silver said to him.

"We were wondering if you seen him in the past few days," Blaze said as she was playing a game on her comm device.

"I didn't see him. He disappeared or something," Shadow said without caring.

"What happened to Amy and Tails," both of them asked,"We asked Knuckles, but he didn't tell us anything."

"Amy and Tails passed away," Shadow said as he was focusing on what he saw on the television.

Silver and Blaze began to feel cold.

"What," Blaze, Rouge, and Silver exclaimed in unison.

"Rouge, why didn't you know," Shadow asked.

"I guess I blocked it out or something," she said before drinking some milk.

"Where are they buried? We want to pay our respects," Blaze and Silver said with crestfallen faces.

"Buried...No one found their bodies. The only things they found were Tails's goggles and Amy's bracelets," Shadow said

before he left the room...

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	4. Sonic!

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 4: Sonic!

Blaze and Silver searched all over Station Square and Central City. There was no sign of Sonic or the bodies anywhere.

They met in the middle of Central City.

"Did you find anything, Silver," Blaze asked as she kept looking around.

"No."

"Crap."

They looked for them for the rest of the afternoon.

Night quickly came. The two were exhaused.

"How about we look tomorrow," Blaze said to Silver before her comm device started to beep.

Silver's device started to beep too.

They saw a news report on Silver's device.

"Someone has stolen the bracelets that Amy Rose wore before her death, and they also took Tails's broken goggles.

If you see any of these items, please bring them back to Station Square's History Museum," the news anchor said before

the video faded to black.

"Who would do such a thing," Silver asked with frustration.

"You think Sonic could have done it?"

"Blaze, don't be ridiculous. Sonic would never do something so horrible."

"Be quiet, Silver!"

"What?"

"I hear something."

They were silent before the two heard a noise. The pair went into a dark alley and saw nothing.

"I could swear that I heard Sonic panting," Silver said before gangsters showed up.

"Awww s**t," Blaze said when they saw them.

"Hey, what are yous twos doin' here. We ain't selling anything right now," one of them said as they went closer.

"Hey, Boss. I think I saw thems twos on the television before. They have special abilities or some s**t."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if we sell them, we'll make loads of dough."

"Yeah, let's get 'em boys!"

Silver and Blaze backed up.

"We don't want any trouble," Silver said after he went in front of Blaze and acted as a human shield.

"Too late. You g-"

The gangster had a scythe going through his chest. The scythe was jerked out of him. He collapsed. Blaze and Silver saw

Sonic in a cloak holding a bloody scythe. The hedgehog sliced and diced the group of criminals.

Blaze and Silver looked at him in disbelief.

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skrillet


	5. What Happened?

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 5: What Happened?

Sonic looked at Blaze and Silver. They didn't believe what they were looking at. Sonic started to back, but Silver held him

in place with psychokinesis. He had his right hand on the right half of his face.

"Sonic, where were you," Blaze asked.

"You guys shouldn't talk to a murderer like me. You shouldn't even look at my face."

Amy's bracelet fell from his cloak and rolled to Blaze's shoe. She picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Give it back," Sonic yelled to Blaze.

"No, you stole it," Blaze said.

"I sinned again. Why am I so f**ked up? First, I kill Tails and then Amy and a crap load of people after that. When will this

end?"

Blaze and Silver looked at him with pity. The silver hedgehog stopped using his psychokinesis.

"Calm down, Sonic. I'm sure it wasn't your fault that they died," Silver said.

"Sonic, think. How did they really die," Blaze asked.

"Tails's plane was hit by a meteor and Amy was..."

Sonic started to cry.

"I killed Amy Rose."

Silver and Blaze looked at him as he started to burst into tears. A little tear from both of them.

Blaze walked to him and offered to help him up. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Don't worry, Sonic. We will help you if you tell us everything in detail," Silver said

"You even get to stay at my family's castle if you want," Blaze said with a big smile.

Sonic smiled.

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	6. Murder in the Castle

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 6: Murder in the Castle

Sonic was wearing new clothes. He was wearing a black jersey and black shorts. Silver wore a black hoodie and grey shorts.

Blaze wore yellow PJ's.

"Do you like the castle so far," Blaze asked as she was putting on another pair of gloves.

"I love it. The people are so nice," he said while he was eating six chili dogs at the same time.

"You're going to love the game room. Man, I can't wait till tomorrow," Silver said.

Blaze turned off the lamp. Silver and Blaze were asleep, but Sonic was restless. He was tossing and turning on the mat he was

sleeping on. Tails and Amy kept appearing in his thoughts. The thoughts of blood started to excite him. The hedgehog stood up and

took out his scythe. He slowly opened the door and walked out. Then, he closed it and saw a maid. She was drinking out of a glass

of water. Sonic had a huge smile. He put his scythe on his back.

"Hey, ma'am. How are you doing," he asked.

"I'm doing fine, sir."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"OK. Next question: Would you like to get sliced, diced, or both?"

"What?!"

The maid took out a sword and guarded against his scythe.

"What is wrong with you," she asked before she guarded again.

Sonic's scythe started to be consumed in flames. When he hit the sword, it melted. He slashed again and the scythe chopped

her in half. She had a pure soul. Sonic grabbed it and dropped it in his mouth. He chewed it a bit and swallowed it.

"Damn pure souls are strong. F**k," Sonic said before he went to find his next kill.

A butler and maid were talking. They didn't even notice him.

"Yes, it was pretty strange. That blue hedgehog reminds me of something...something evil," the butler said after he drunk his tea.

Sonic started to eavesdrop.

"He gives you the chills too. Princess Blaze said that he needed to get back on his feet, but the sight of him rubs me the

wrong way," the maid said.

"So, they want to f**k with me," Sonic said to himself, "Alright. I wonder how much they'll talk when I reap them."

The Next Morning...

Silver and Blaze saw Sonic sleeping peacefully on the mat. He woke up, stretched, and yawned. A butler opened the door.

"Princess Blaze, we have a problem."

The butler directed him to a dead maid. Some people were taking pictures and asking questions.

Blaze dropped on her knees when she saw her dead body lying on the floor.

"I loved her like a sister," Blaze said as the tears were streaming down her face.

"I know this is a bad time, but Patty and Emile died too," the butler said.

"Who did this," Blaze asked before she started to burst into flames,"Tell me who the bastard was."

"We don't know yet. Whoever it was used a sharp object to cut her down the middle."

Ending Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	7. New Hope

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 7: New Hope

Intro: Haunted by Evanessence

Sonic looked at Blaze crying on the bed and Silver comforting her. The guilt started to get to him.

Flashback...

"Emile, Patty, Candace...I promise to kill whoever did this to you," Blaze said while sobbing. The king and queen were trying to

calm her down.

Present...

"Why did I do such a horrible thing," he asked himself.

"You did it because you are cruel and heartless," Sonic responded (Insanity).

He saw someone approaching his mat. It was Tails. He was transparent.

"Sonic, it wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up," the ghost said.

"Tails, is that really you little buddy?"

"Yes, Sonic. And I can't rest and let you continue this self-abuse."

"But-"

A transparent form of Amy was in the room.

"But nothing! Sonic, we know that it wasn't your fault," Amy's ghost said.

"I sliced you in half and you forgive me?"

"I know about the shrieks of Hell, Sonic. Tikal told us what happened..."

"But what about the countless other people that I killed."

"Blaze's servant's forgave you when we explained your condition," Tails said.

"Blaze won't forgive me. She said that she would kill the person that murdered."

Tails and Amy didn't know how to answer that...until Tails remember what Death said.

Flashback to prequel...

"You already achieved immortality...somehow. You could also summon as many chili dogs as you want and you could talk to Chaos

about anything. He will make any of your wishes come true."

Present...

"Sonic, you can ask Chaos to bring us back and renounce your title as Death...if you prove yourself," Tails said with enthusiasm.

"Wait, really," Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Death said it himself," Tails said.

"What do you mean by 'prove yourself'?"

"I don't know what Tikal meant by that. What about you, Amy?"

"I wish I knew, Tails."

"What do I need to get to Chaos?"

"Well...you're already Death. All you need are two more people that have a certain bond with you," Amy said.

"A certain bond...?"

"Yeah. They need to have pure souls."

Sonic looked at Silver and Blaze. He looked through their bodies and saw blue souls.

"I know what to do, guys," Sonic said.

Ending Theme: Monster by Skillet


	8. Impaling a Friend

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Chapter 8: Impaling a Friend

Intro theme: Haunted by Evanescence

The Next Morning...

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver woke up. Tears started to fall out of Blaze's eyes. The hedgehogs were trying to calm Blaze down, but it was

useless. Then, the cat stood up and left the room without a word. A few seconds later, guards started to burst through the door

and surrounded Sonic. He looked around and thought that Blaze heard him while he was talking to Tails and Amy. The distressed

hedgehog looked at Silver.

"Silver, Blaze must have sold me out," he said to a very confused hedgehog.

"Blaze would never do that! Wait, you killed them?!"

"Yes, I killed them and ingested their souls!"

Blaze pushed through the guards.

"What's going on here," the cat asked.

Sonic started to feel rage, sadness, and the need for more souls.

"Don't play dumb with me Blaze, Sonic shouted,"You sold me out!"

Sonic took out the bloody scythe.

"I would never do that," Blaze said before a few tears came out of her eyes. She tried to go closer, but a guard blocked her

path.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We have to keep you away from that heartless criminal," the guard said to her.

"He isn't heartless. Sonic's just misunderstood," Blaze said in defense.

"He killed Emile, Patty, and Candace. Why are you defending him," the guard asked.

Blaze was silent and her heart started to sink a little at the mention of those names.

The captain commanded them to capture Sonic. One of the guards was not afraid to confront him. Sonic held the scythe

above his head; he was prepared to strike. Silver couldn't move because he didn't know what to do.

"Noooo," Blaze shouted.

Sonic forced his scythe to go through...Blaze's body by accident. Everyone in the room looked at the bleeding princess.

The reaper scythe went through Blaze's stomach. Her eyes were wide open. Blood came out the side of her mouth.

Blaze used her body as a shield to protect a castle guard.

Ending Theme: Monster by Skillet


	9. Imprisonment

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review...love you guys...

Chapter 9: Imprisonment

Intro: Haunted by Evanescence

Sonic slowly pulled the scythe of her body and her vision to fail her. She stumbled into walls and guards. Blaze finally passed out

on the floor.

"Get the stretcher," a guard yelled to another.

The man ran as fast as he could to the castle's infirmary.

Back in Blaze's room...

Sonic dropped the reaper scythe and raised his hands up. He didn't resist when he was arrested by Blaze's guards. Silver

was still paralyzed. He didn't fully understand what was going on. All he understood was that Blaze was in horrible

condition and Sonic was apprehended. When the guards left the room, he was all alone. He sat on the bed and tried

to think about what just happened.

In the dungeon...

The guards took off the handcuffs and pushed him into the empty cell. The captain closed the cell door and locked it.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you will be beheaded on Monday...by your own scythe. Enjoy your last moments," the

guard said sarcastically before he left with the group.

His scythe was taken away and his best friends were dead. He didn't care if he would have that horrible nightmare from

trying to kill himself the first time. The guards came back and threw some criminal in the same cell.

"What are you in for," his cell mate asked.

Sonic didn't say anything and shivered from his own self-pity.

"I asked you a f**king question."

The cobalt hedgehog didn't even hear him.

The man picked up Sonic by his arm and forced him to look directly at his face.

"I asked you a Chaosdamn question, motherf**ker!"

Sonic just looked at his red pupils nonchalantly. They reminded him of blood.

Sonic was slammed into the wall by the maniac. The guy punched him in the face, but Sonic couldn't feel the pain.

He dropped the blue hedgehog and started to take off his gloves. The weirdo ripped them up in front of Sonic, but the hero

didn't respond. His cell mate saw Sonic's skin on his hand melt off.

"What the f**k?"

Sonic was a skeleton.

"Holy s**t! You're a f**king freak!"

The crazy man backed away from him. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I thought this trick was useless," he said in his mind.

A few days later...

Silver and Blaze visited his cell. The purple cat had bandages wrapped around her stomach and chest.

"Why did you guys visit,"Sonic asked.

"I forgave you and Silver was worried."

"How are your wounds doing?"

"Their healing up nicely. The doctor said that I should be fine in a few days. He also said not to fight for a while."

Sonic had tell them something really important.

"I need you two if I want to see Chaos. I need to get my friends back," he said.

"How do we do it," Silver asked.

"I need my scythe first."

"You mean this," Blaze said as she took out the huge weapon.

The weapon was clean and sharper than a samurai sword. The purple cat gave it to Sonic.

"Thanks, Blaze!"

"It was nothin'!"

"Now," Sonic said when he put the scythe on his back,"...hold my hands."

They held his icy hands and the cell started to light up. The prisoners started to wake up and complained.

In an instant, they disappeared into the unknown.

Ending Theme: Resonance by T.M. Revolution (Soul Eater Opening 1)


	10. Evil Fantasies

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review...if you want. Warning: May contain f**ked

up sexual content. You have been warned...

Chapter 10: Evil Fantasies

Intro: "Blue Bird" by Ikimonogakari (Naruto Shippuden)

Sonic went into a deep sleep. His psyche started to wander into forbidden places...

Sonic and Amy were drinking orange juice. The blue hedgehog pulled off a devilish smile when she left the table.

"Well Sonic, I have to leave, but I had a good time with you," Amy said with a smile.

Sonic's thoughts started to go to the dark side...

"You're so beautiful. You would be more beautiful if you were covered in blood," Sonic thought while he was looking at his cheery

friend.

"Hey, Amy?!"

"Hm?"

"Could we go to my room," he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure."

The cobalt hedgehog took out a small knife and followed the pink hedgehog to his room. She was admiring the portraits on the

wall and the blue diamond wallpaper.

"Your room is so beautiful. I love it. Did you draw that yourself," she asked pointing to a painting of Miles.

"Yep."

Sonic's hand was shaking along with the knife. He slowly closed the door and locked it. Amy looked at him and saw the door

closed.

"Why did you close the door," she asked as she backed away from him a little distance.

"You're so beautiful, Amy. You're so pretty. You make my heart stop when you pass by. An hour with you feels like a year

of happiness," he said after he took out the knife and went closer to her.

"Please...get away from...me!"

Amy backed into a wall. Sonic went close to her and could hear her heart beats and saw the sweat dripping down her

face. He put the knife in her dress and pushed downward. The two halves of the red dress fell to the floor.

The pink hedgehog was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Her face was red. Amy looked at his green eyes turn into a

soulless grey. He pushed her in his blue bed. Sheets flew everywhere. She tried to get up, but Sonic pressed his foot on her

stomach. The blue hedgehog scratched her a little on the cheek with the small kitchen knife. Tears started to stream from

her eyes. She took out the Piko Piko hammer, but he swatted it away. He grabbed her left wrist and took off her gloves and

the bracelet. Sonic did the same to the other. The hedgehog started to nibble her ear and a bit of blood came out. He resisted

the feeling to lick it off.

"Why...are you doing this," she asked as he cut off her bra. The pink hedgehog covered her chest, but it only made him

anxious. He cut her panties and Amy put one of her hands there so he wouldn't see it. The devilish hedgehog started to grin.

Sonic took out his knife and slid it across her centerfold. A small bit of blood came out when he put the knife in deeper.

His victim started to shake, but he only focused on her blood. To him, it was beautiful and rich. He went to...the lower part

of her body. Sonic looked at her hand covering it. He held the knife above it and she quickly withdrew. Amy was soaking wet, but

Sonic thought there wasn't enough of a certain red fluid. He took his knife and cut the lips. She screamed in pain and he loved

every second of it. The psychopath went to her chest and grabbed her hand. He bit her left breast and blood was leaking out.

Then, he massaged it. Sonic did the same to the right. He rose up and finally spoke.

"Now, you are too beautiful. I love it. We should do it again sometime," he said before he woke up.

Sonic realized what he dreamed about and started to feel a pang in his heart. He looked at his surroundings and saw nothing

but the color: Black. He went back to sleep and cringed when the dream continued.

Ending Theme: Resonance by T.M. Revolution (Soul Eater)


	11. Chaos

I do not own Sonic. All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review. Finale. Sorry folks but I have another show to write

fictions for. It might be Naruto (Probably a one-shot...lemon). Don't worry. More Sonic fics to come...look up at the beautiful

night sky...:)

Chapter 11: Chaos

Intro: "Blue Bird" by Ikimonogakari (Naruto Shippuden)

Sonic, Blaze, and Silver woke up and found themselves in a place. There was nothing but white. They seemed to be floating

in midair, but they felt like they were on something hard like the ground. All of them looked around but saw nothing until

the scythe started to glow. When it stopped glowing, they were underwater. Sonic thought he was going to drown, but

remembered that Death can't drown. Silver and Blaze saw the water as well, but none of them thought that it felt like water.

It was like some kind of miracle liquid. It felt good and granted them a bit of happiness. They wanted to stay forever, but

realized that they had a job to do. The three started to walk and breathe. It felt as if they were breathing in air.

Sonic saw Tails and Amy in front him. They looked at him with smiles. The other two saw them and waved. The two

ghosts guided them to a huge door. It looked metallic and there were floral patterns on it. Tails and Amy opened it.

There were hellish flames. A beast was eyeing each of them. The two spirits disappeared and Sonic took out his huge scythe.

Silver couldn't fight because he had to make sure Blaze was okay. The troll breathed fire at Sonic. He guarded with the weapon

and jumped in the air. The scythe was consumed in flames. He threw the flames at the monster. The troll swatted them

away. He took out his huge club and slashed at the scythe. Sonic withdrew the reaper scythe and landed on the club.

The small hedgehog ran up to the troll's head and took out the scythe again. He bursted into flames along with his weapon.

"This is your end," Sonic shouted before he slashed his head. The troll fell and disappeared in ashes.

Silver and Blaze applauded. Sonic smiled before Tails and Amy appeared again.

The three followed the phantoms into darkness. The next room had a spotlight lighting up the center. A person with a huge

scythe and a cloak were standing there; he was waiting for him. Sonic took a closer look and saw Death.

"I thought you disappeared into the unknown or something," Sonic said to the entity.

"I did and I hated it. Unable to collect souls, a living Hell. Now, I am going to repay you for what you did to me."

Death grew bony wings and skin. He looked like a tall, human man with messy, white hair.

Sonic jumped and brought out his scythe. Death countered his slash with a kick to the hedgehog's stomach. The kick

made him fly, but he managed to recover. He landed on the ground and skidded across. He used his hand and feet as brakes.

Sonic rushed to him and failed to attack again. Death slashed him in the chest and Sonic fell on the ground. He struggled to

stand.

"You can't beat me again. I guess you became more of a weakling than you already were. Heheh."

Sonic's insanity started to react to the taunt.

"What the f**k did you say, bitch," he said as he started to turn into a skeleton in a cloak,"Say that s**t to my face."

Sonic rushed to him and slashed his hand. The scythe flew up along with blood. He grabbed Death's scythe and put his

back on his back (LOL).

Sonic started to grow his skin and his fur back. He started to be consumed in blue flames with the weapon. The scythe gave

him more power. Death started to look with a little grin.

"Tikal was right. He is a hero."

Sonic rushed to him once more and leaped into the air. He started to laugh hysterically.

"This is your end. Forbidden Slash," he yelled.

A giant blue wave came out of the scythe. Death was crushed but smiled before he disappeared.

They saw a door open and ran inside the room. Tikal was talking to the water god.

Sonic and the others bowed.

The blue hedgehog went up to them and made his wish. Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese were wished back.

He asked Chaos to revoke his death powers, but Chaos let him keep them and took away most of his insanity.

Sonic was no longer Death, but he was able to fight future evil with it.

Meanwhile...

Eggman was alive and he was in a secret underwater base.

What awaits our young hero?

Ending Theme: Resonance by T.M. Revolution (Soul Eater)


End file.
